Silver Spirit
by Darkness-Queen-666
Summary: PG for now. Summary inside. Pairings: SesshoumaruOC


Disclaimer: What makes you people think that Inuyasha, or any of it's characters belong to me?! Do you see me working day and night on the manga!?! (not that Rumiko Takahashi does either)  
  
Summary: Eight hundred years ago, the last of the Silver Spirits was murdered. Her soul not being able to move on, was captured and stored, to be used in the sword of healing, the "Tenseiga". But not even the one that forged "Tenseiga" knows what happens when a Silver Soul cannot live freely in the light...  
  
Silver Spirit  
  
Chapter 1: Infinite Darkness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
You're here. Is that not good enough, for you...  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
Who are you...  
  
'I don't know...who I am....?'  
  
You're here. With me. You're you.  
  
'But where is here? Who are you? Who...am I?'  
  
I cannot answer that.  
  
'I need to know. I need to find the light...But I don't know where to look for, I don't even know why...'  
  
I can't help you. I wouldn't help you. Even if I could.  
  
'But, why? You, me, I don't even know who me is. Help me find the light!!'  
  
Nothing good comes from light anymore...  
  
'What...?'  
  
The darkness is consuming... It leves no place for light... The darkness ever moving, Do not fear its' might.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
You broke your promise...didn't you...  
  
'What promise? Who are you?!?'  
  
When it comes right down to it...  
  
'Answer me, Damnit!!'  
  
I am just a figment of your imagination...  
  
'Are you...from my past...? Before I forgot?!'  
  
Remembering the past, is a way that people use, to prove they're alive...  
  
'Then if I have no past...does that mean I am not alive...?'  
  
To prove they exist. But here, there is no past, no present, no...future. Only the "now" of time...  
  
'Do you live here? In this emptiness...this darkness'  
  
Here in the darkness, the clock does not tick, our hearts do not beat, "ourselves" do not live...  
  
'How can you live this way. Not knowing where this darkness will lead you. Not knowing why you're here...'  
  
Time does not move on, and there is no past...to prove that we're even here. But, somehow, someway, you feel a distant beat. A distant rhythm...of your heart that used to beat. Of your past that used to be there...  
  
'And the hope you once had for light...'  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A man blinked in the middle of the forest. He rubbed his forehead as if his head was injured. His eyes widened in shock. Where was he? Who was he...? He brushed a hand through his hair. He looked at some losse strands. Silver hair...he had silver hair. Long silver hair. He looked at his clothing, why was he dressed this way? He buried his head into his tail. Wait...how'd he know it was his tail? How'd he know he had a tail...? He tried to stand, and after many failed attempts, succeeded. He now looked around him. This was a normal forest. But what was normal? He kept looking, entranced by his own thoughts. He only stopped when he realized he was walking. He shook his head and glanced around him once more. His breathing halted when he saw the red liquid shining on the ground.  
  
Someone died...The scent of blood reached his nose. 'This scent...is so familiar.' He inched closer to it and kneeled by the blood pool. He looked into it and saw his reflection. Even through the blood, he could recognize the color of his eyes. Gold. He wondered if he could sell his eyes for money. Laughing silently at his own joke, he stood and made his way down a path he had seen before he spotted the blood pool. A cold wind blew from behind him and pushed him forward. Words from a familiar voice echoed in his head...  
  
'Is there one that dreams of darkness?One that dreams of pain? One that dreams to live, and lives to dream? Is there one, who the darkness did not consume, that does not dream of light?'  
  
He stopped walking. Had he spoken these words...? Speaking!! He hadn't even tried to speak. To hear what his voice sounded like, or if he could speak at all. He sighed and looked down. A sword lay before him. It called to him. As if it needed help...or comfort...He edged away from it. His instincts, mixed with his fear of the object, telling him to run. Fast. His breathing became rapid, his sweat cooling his black, and for a moment he saw only red.  
  
"I know what you want. What you need..."  
  
That voice. It was...the same voice!! Putting his fear aside, and ignoring his instincts, he edged closer to the sword. His fingers reaching out to grasp it.  
  
"I can give you what you want...if you're willing to pay the price."  
  
He halted. "What do I want? And what is the price?"  
  
The sword glowed with dark light. "What you want is to remember. You want to know. As for the price...I want my freedom."  
  
The man smiled. The swords', or whoever it was, freedom was a small price to pay for knowing. Not hesitating, he reached out and grasped the sword in his hands. The moment he did, a dark energy shot through him sending flying into a nearby tree, kncking hin unconcsious.  
  
His mind screamed as he was sent into an infinite darkness.  
  
'The darkness is consuming. It eats away at the light. It eats away at me. Light brings darkness. The darkness atracts the light. I am attracted to the darkness. But the light does not reach the depths of hell. Yet, I did, and now I am trapped. A solitude light trapped in eternal darkness. Infinite... Here, in this place, I am alone. And I grow hating the light I have become, the light I was. I am alone. A solitude light in the center of the infinite darkness....  
  
A single voice cries out...  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan dan dun!!! Wow...kinda creepy if I do say so myself. I know it sounds kinda angsty but it's only the prologue, it'll get more romantic/mysteryous (it's already mysterious...^_^;;) -like as the story progresses. Well. Bye- bye!! Don't forget to...... REVIEW!!! 


End file.
